


The Lost Ones

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver





	The Lost Ones

Eyes deeper than the sea  
Waves crashing in their depth  
She looks to find her soul  
But she can’t find where it’s been kept

 

You had felt kind empty for a while, you had doubts and insecurities about your-self and you just couldn’t seem to enjoy anything. Then you met Spencer Reid and your world got a little brighter

 

She looks for answers, there’s nothing to find   
She hopes for something, she’s running out of time

 

When Spencer’s mom dies you didn’t know what to do, he had of course taken a couple weeks off work, but he wouldn’t see anyone, you were all worried and didn’t know what to do, Penelope and you gave him gift baskets (With, of course, nuts) but he never opened the door. So you did the only reasonable thing for a person like you to do… you broke into his house.

 

You're lovely and lost, conflictions within,  
You wonder what would happen to be where you've been  
Your heart is at a stop, emotions running wild,  
You don't know what to say and you don't know where to hide  
But don't you see that your heart is greater and true  
You're not the only lost one darling  
I am too

 

Spencer was on the couch, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting against his knees. His shoulders were shaking.

“Spence” You said quietly, he snapped his head up

“How’d you-?” He started, his voice sounding croaky, you could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“I broke in,” You said waving off his question and sitting down next to him, you wrapped both arms around his shoulders in an awkward side hug type thing.

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay, ‘cause it’s definitely not okay but I just want you to know that you’re not alone, you have me” You said, then added quickly “And the rest of the team.”

“I just don’t know what to do, she’s gone and I didn’t even get to say goodbye” Spencer replied, tears spilling from his eyes again, he made a choked sound that sounded like he was trying to hold back a sob

“Spencer, it’s okay to feel like this, god knows it’s okay, but don’t close yourself off from the rest of us, I know what it’s like to feel lost, but if you keep shutting us out you’ll never find your way back.” You said, he looked at you then turned slightly and wrapped you in a hug, still crying; you could feel your shirt getting damp but you didn’t care.

“You’re the best, (y/n)” he said, his voice muffled in your shoulder

“Oh, um… you’re sweet spencer, please don’t shut us out” You said, quickly changing the topic back to him.

“Okay”

 

Many days past without a single trace of time  
She's lost herself in her dark cave of a mind  
Trails are dark, long and hard, and winding too

 

A couple of days later Spencer came back into work, the team greeting him and Penelope giving his a 5-minute hug. The next few weeks are pretty normal, except Spencer seems a little different, he seems more distant, but only from you. You wondered if you did something wrong? Does he not like you anymore? The thought pained you ‘cause you had obviously fallen for the genius since you met him.

 

But nothing seems to stop her from looking through  
She looks for answers, there's nothing to find  
She hopes for something that isn't there, she still wastes her time

 

You walk up to Derek as he’s going home

“Uhh, Derek?” You asked

“What’s up, (y/n)?”

“Have you noticed anything different about Spencer?”

“What do you mean?” He asked

“Well it seems like he’s been avoiding me lately and I don’t know why” You said nervously, he frowned

“Sorry, I don’t know, I’ll talk to him though, okay?”

“Okay, thank you” You said, giving him a hug.

 

You're lovely and lost, conflictions within,  
You wonder what would happen to be where you've been  
Your heart is at a stop, emotions running wild  
You don't know what to say and you don't know where to hide  
And don't you see that your heart is greater and true  
You're not the only lost one darling  
I'm lost too

 

The next say when you showed up you saw Derek and Spencer talking quietly and when they spotted you Derek quickly shoved Spencer in your direction. He stumbled a bit then walked over to you.

“Um, so, (y/n)…” He stuttered

“Yeah?” You asked, slightly confused

“So um, I’m sorry if you thought I was avoiding you, I really wasn’t I just really like you, you’re so beautiful and smart even though you don’t think you are, and you’re kind but you can be tough when you want to be. I just didn’t think you would like me back so I didn’t want to risk you finding out and, I just, I’m sorry” Spencer said, fumbling through his speech. You stood quiet for a minute.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told yo-“ You quickly cut him off by kissing him (I know cliché right, sorry) when you broke away he looked surprised

“Spence, you have no idea how happy that makes me I thought you hated me” You said, a little breathlessly.

“I would never hate you” He said, wrapping you in a hug, you guys heard a squeal and looked to see Garcia. She was smiling widely

“Finally I thought you to would never get together, Rossi, you owe me five bucks”

“Damn, never thought the kid had it in him to tell her” Rossi said lightheartedly and gave Penelope 5 bucks.

“We should celebrate tonight” JJ said,

“You’ll have to postpone that, we just got a case” Hotch said, coming down, but smiling ‘cause somehow he knows what just happened, ‘cause Hotch knows everything. There was a collective groan, you quickly kissed spencer again then went to get your go bag.

“See you on the jet” You said.


End file.
